DDR-Witze
__TOC__ Frage-Antwort-Witze * Was macht ein Ossi in Hamburg? *: Er nimmt nem Polen die Arbeit weg. * Wie kann man eine Banane als Kompass verwenden? *: Wenn man eine Banane auf die Mauer legt, ist Osten da, wo abgebissen ist. * Warum ist in der DDR das Klopapier einlagig und hart? *: Damit auch noch der letzte Arsch rot wird. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer HO-Bockwurst und dem Sputnik? *: Im Sputnik ist bestimmt ein Hund drin! (Die Qualität der DDR-Waren ließ teilweise auch zu wünschen übrig.) * Warum stellte sich Erich Honecker jährlich zu Pfingsten nackt aufs Brandenburger Tor? *: Damit die Berliner wenigstens einmal im Jahr Schinken und Eier zu sehen bekamen. * DDR-Witz: Wie verdoppelt man den Wert eines Trabis? *: Einmal volltanken! * Wie macht man einen Trabant zum Sportwagen? *: Turnschuh ins Handschuhfach! * Warum gingen in der DDR Polizisten zu dritt auf Streife? *: Der Erste konnte lesen, der Zweite schreiben und der Dritte passte auf die beiden Intellektuellen auf. * Was heißt BRD? *: Bananenrepublik Deutschland. * Warum gibt es im Westen so viele Bananen? *: Weil die Westler vom Affen abstammen. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Wessi-Schlips und einem Kuhschwanz? *: Der Kuhschwanz verdeckt das Arschloch ganz. * Wie wurde die Abkürzung DDR von den „Ossis“ 1989 während des Höhepunktes der Fluchtwelle über Ungarn und die Tschechoslowakei auch noch genannt? *: Der Dumme Rest. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Sachsen und einem Türken? *: Der Türke spricht deutsch und hat Arbeit! * Warum heißt der Trabant 601, wie er heißt? *: 600 Leute wollen ihn, 1 kriegt ihn * Warum gab es in der DDR soviele Witze? *: Weil man ihn (Walter Ulbricht) nicht ernst nahm Weitere DDR-Sprüche DDR-Geschichten * Reden zwei Berliner Kinder über die Mauer hinweg: Sagt die Kleene im Westen, eine Banane essend: „Siehste - ick hab ne Banane.“ Der Junge im Osten will ihr in nichts nachstehen und sagt voller Stolz: „Wir haben Sozialismus.“ Das Mädchen kontert: „So, denn haben wir ooch bald Sozialismus.“ Der Junge triumphierend: „Siehste, denn haste ooch keene Banane mehr.“ (Nach der marxistisch-leninistischen Theorie folgte auf den Kapitalismus „naturgemäß“ der Sozialismus. Das wäre den beiden Kindern aber nie in den Sinn gekommen.) * Übrigens, in der DDR gab es an Verkehrsknotenpunkten und vor Kaufhallen „Bananenautomaten“. Steckte man eine Banane hinein, kamen 5 Ost-Mark heraus! * Der Lehrer fragt in der Schule: „Was ist das wichtigste im Sozialismus?“ Die Schüler überlegen und Fritzchen meldet sich: „Das Wichtigste im Sozialismus ist der Mensch!“ Der Lehrer: „Das ist eine gute Antwort, Fritzchen. Ich gebe dir eine Zwei.“ Fritzchen ist unzufrieden und meldet sich nachdrücklich: „Würden Sie mir vielleicht eine Eins geben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, wie der Mensch heißt?“ * Inoffizieller Mitarbeiter (IM) auf der Straße: „Wie beurteilen Sie die politische Lage?“ Passant: „Ich denke ...“ IM: „Das genügt - Sie sind verhaftet!“ * Honecker und Mielke sprechen über ihre Hobbys. Honecker: „Ich sammle alle Witze, die über mich im Umlauf sind.“ Mielke: „Mensch Erich, da haben wir ja fast das selbe Hobby. Ich sammle nämlich alle, die sie in Umlauf bringen.“ (Eine weitere Version kursiert, in der sich Helmut Schmidt und Honecker unterhalten.) * Gast: „Einen Kaffee bitte!“ Ober: „Türkisch oder gefiltert?“ Gast: „Na gefiltert natürlich.“ Ober: „Da müssen Sie zur Zeit Filtertüten mitbringen.“ (Dieser Witz persifliert eine Zeitspanne, wo man sein eigenes Handtuch zum Frisör mitbringen mußte, wenn man einen Naßschnitt haben wollte.) * Gast: "Einen Tee bitte!" Ober: "Russischen oder chinesischen Tee ?" Gast: "Ach, dann bringen Sie mir lieber doch Kaffee" * Klein-Torsten macht Deutsch-Hausaufgaben. „Baba, welschn Ordiggl haddn Lehm?“„ - „Nu, gummt druff an, Durschdn. Der Lehm is der Lehm zum Döbbern. Das Lehm is das Lehm bis zum Dode. Und die Lehm hammer dochn Sonnahmd im Dierbark gesehn!“ - „Und Dom, Babba?“ - „Na das gommt ooch druff an. Der Dom is ne Gaddedrahle. Das Dom machsde uffn Schbielblatz. Und die Dom gurrn uffn Dache.“ * Beim Besuch der Leipziger Messe erfährt ein stinkreicher Ölscheich, dass es da ein Auto geben soll, mit einer Lieferzeit von über 10 Jahren. Da RollsRoyce gewöhnlich schneller liefert, muss es ein ganz außergewöhnliches Gefährt sein, das er unbedingt noch in seiner Sammlung braucht. Ungesehen gibt er sofort den Auftrag, diesen Trabant zu ordern. In Zwickau ist man sich der großen Ehre bewusst, ändert sofort den laufenden 5-Jahres-Plan und zieht ein Exemplar vor. Im Container erreicht das gute Stück in wenigen Wochen das Emirat. Der glückliche Ölscheich ruft sofort seine Freunde zusammen, läßt den Container öffnen und ruft erstaunt: „Donnerwetter, Die haben zwar enorme Lieferzeiten, aber sie schicken schon einmal ein Pappmodell vorab - und die Pappe fährt!“ * Sachsenring hat einen neuen Öko-Trabi herausgebracht: Sofort lieferbar, extrem leicht, extrem leise, extrem umweltfreundlich – Elektroantrieb. Problem: Die Verlängerungsschnur ist nur 20 m lang und nicht lieferbar! * Fragt die Kuhflade den Trabi: „Was bissd'n Du?“ Sagt der Trabi: „'n Auto!“ Daraufhin die Kuhflade: „Wenn Du 'n Auto bist, bin ich 'ne Pizza!“ * Ein Bulle fährt mit seinem Dienstwagen gegen einen Baum. Kommt ein anderer Bulle zur Unfallaufnahme vorbei und fragt: „Ham Se Restalkohol?“ Antwort des Leichtverletzten: „Nee, alles ausgetrunken.“ * Polizist: „Mir egal, ob das 'ne Straßenbahn ist. Sie fahren jetzt sofort rechts ran!“ * Aus jeder Mark, jeder Stunde Arbeitszeit und jedem Gramm Material ist noch mehr herauszuholen! Koste es, was es wolle! (Dieser Spruch ist im Kommunismus entstanden, und nahtlos vom Kapitalismus übernommen worden.) * Kommt eine Berlinerin in die Volkshochschule, um einen Kochkurs zu belegen. "Da müssen Sie den 1. Teil des Kochkurses besuchen - "Kochen ohne Butter" antwortet die VHS-Bedienstete. Die Berlinerin sucht im Gebäude nach dem Kurs und öffnet die Türe zu einem Raum, wo mehrere Leute auf Nachttöpfen sitzen. "Entschuldigung, ich suche den Kurs "Kochen ohne Butter", wo ist der? "Nächstes Stockwerk" antwortet der Kursleiter, "hier ist der 2. Teil des Kochkurses: Scheißen ohne zu essen". * Ein junger Aspirant des MFS (Ministerium für Staatssicherheit) bekommt seinen ersten Auftrag: Er soll einen kapitalistischen Agenten während der 1. Mai-Ansprache im VEB Kombinat "Walter Ulbricht" in Leuna enttarnen. Nach einer Stunde, während die Rede noch im Gange ist, läuft er zu seinem Führungsoffizier: "Genosse Oberleutnant, der gesuchte Agent sitzt in der 7. Reihe, auf dem 15. Sitz". Sofort stürmen Geheimpolizisten in den Saal und verhaften den Mann, der tatsächlich der gesuchte Agent ist. Bei der Belobigung des Aspiranten wird er gefragt, wie er so schnell den Agenten enttarnen konnte. "Ich habe mich streng an unsere politische Schulung gehalten, derzufolge der Klassenfeind nicht schläft, und der Mann war der einzige, der während der Rede wach war". * "Aber Genosse Betriebsleiter, wo Du nun Betriebsleiter geworden bist, kannst Du doch nicht mehr in einer so schmutzigen Hose herumlaufen!" "Es kommt doch überhaupt nicht auf die Hose an, sondern auf das Herz, das darin schlägt!" * Der Direktor des Moskauer Zoos kommt auf Erfahrungsaustausch nach Berlin-Hauptstadt der DDR. Als ihn sein Berliner Kollege stolz zum Löwenkäfig führt lacht nur der Russe:"Xa, xa, das ist ein Löwe? Unser Löwe in Moskwa ist doppelt so groß". Sie kommen bei den Giraffen vorbei:"Xa, xa, unsere Giraffen xaben doppelt so lange Hälse". Der ostdeutsche Zoodirektor ärgert sich und führt den Russen zu den Riesenschildkröten:"... und das sind unsere Wanzen". Der Moskauer ist erstaunt und antwortet:"Na ja, so große Wanzen xaben wir in Moskwa njicht, aber dafür viel mehr als ihr." * Ein Brandenburger LPG-Genossene fährt in die Hauptstadt, um sich den Palast der Republik anzusehen. Eben will er sein Fahrrad dort abstellen, taucht ein Hausmeister auf und will ihn verscheuchen. Der Agrarökonom regt sich auf und fragt lautstark "Hamwer jetz 'nen Arbeeter- und Bauernstaat, oder was? Kann ick vielleicht mein Rad hier hinstellen?!" Der Streit eskaliert und Honecker lehnt sich aus dem Fenster, um zu erfahren, was los ist. "Tja Genosse Honecker, der Kollege will sein Fahrrad hier abstellen. Da geht doch nicht, die russische Delegation kommt doch gleich!" Meint Honecker: "Meine Güte, dann soll er's halt abschließen!" * Ein russischer Rekrut setzt sich in eine Berliner Kneipe und bestellt ein Glas Bier. Der Kellner legt einen Bierdeckel auf den Tisch, zapft das Bier und serviert. Nach einer Weile bestellt der Soldat ein weiteres Bier. Beim Servieren bemerkt der Kellner, dass der Bierdeckel fehlt, denkt sich aber nichts dabei und besorgt einen neuen. Als beim dritten Glas wieder der Bierdeckel fehlt, beginnt der Kellner sich zu ärgern, holt aber wieder einen Deckel. Das vierte Bier serviert er schon leicht genervt ohne Bierdeckel. Fragt ihn der Russe enttäuscht: "Aber Towaristsch, warrum brringst Du nicht merr so läckere Waffel wie bishär?" * Honecker sitzt an einem sonnigen Frühlingstag in seinem Büro und sieht freudig die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Plötzlich hört er eine feine Stimme: "Schönen guten Morgen, Genosse Honecker" grüßt die Sonne durchs offene Fenster. Honecker ist verwirrt und arbeitet weiter. Zu Mittag das Gleiche: "Guten Tag, Genosse, es freut mich, über der DDR scheinen zu dürfen". Honecker ist ganz erstaunt, wagt aber nichts zu sagen. Als am Abend die Sonne im Westen am untergehen ist, will sich Honecker vergewissern, ob er tagsüber nicht geträumt hat: "Sonne! Hast Du mit mir gesprochen, antworte mir bitte". Antwortet die Sonne: "Jetzt kannst du mich am Arsch lecken, denn jetzt bin ich schon im Westen!" Kategorie:Politische Witze